The Wolf and Her Queen
by Kittys-yay
Summary: [Elsanna] [Werewolf Anna] With Elsa's powers exposed and accepted, everyone thought that would be the end to the secrets of the royal family. But, they couldn't have been more wrong. Strange things are starting to happen in Arendelle. Howling coming from the castle walls, rumors of a large wolf in the woods. But, surely this doesn't have anything to do with the royal family, right?


The Wolf and Her Queen

A Frozen Fan fiction written by: Kittys-yay

**ELSANNA SHIPPING FIC**

A/N: This idea just happened and now here we are and you guys are just gonna love it. But to be honest this isn't my first idea for supernatural creatures. I have a few others. Like My Guardian and the other one that doesn't have a name yet. So ya, here is the prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.

-TWAHQ-

Prologue

It had been a year after Elsa had suddenly been cut off from Anna's life, and though it was hard for the ginger to live a life of solitude, she was slowly getting used to it. But it was hard for someone as social as Anna. It was hard not being able to go outside and talk to other children her age, and it was even harder knowing that her sister, the one she loved and cherished, was only a few steps away from her yet she couldn't reach her. That blasted door...that door... Anna hated it with a passion that would terrify even the hardiest of men. If she had the power she would tear that door down and pull her sister out of that room. But she didn't. So she would have to suffice to talking to her sister through the door. Though she wasn't quite sure if her sister was listening... or if she cared. So one day, Anna had enough.

She was tired of being alone, of being ignored. So she sort of hatched a plan. While it wasn't the greatest of plans, it would certainly work. And work it did. Anna had sneaked out of the castle without a single person seeing her and she had played with a few children in the town. But come sundown, when she was supposed to go home, she didn't. Anna didn't want to return to a place of solitude, so she went off to hide in the forest until dawn. But that was a big _big_ _**big**_ _**BIG**_ mistake. Why? Because things come out at night, things that want blood, that crave blood. And tonight was an even worse night, because high above in the sky was the moon. Big, bright and round. A complete full moon. And _somethings_ come out when the moon is full.

But of course, Anna being Anna did not know this. She did not know about the creepy crawlers of the night, the monsters that come for your blood. So how could she have known not to go into the forest?

Anna walked through the forest, getting further and further away from the castle. When she was about thirty minutes away from town, there was a howl. Anna froze in fear. She had heard a wolf's howl. She had heard about wolves, Elsa had read books with wolves in it, and in every single tale wolves had been viscous beasts that would try and kill the hero of the story. Did that mean wolves would try and kill her? However, she had only heard one howl.

Anna heard a low growl coming from around her and she frantically looked around her, her fear playing with her and making her think she was seeing things. But she wasn't. Or well she wasn't until a dark shadow moved out from the trees. Anna gasped as it was larger than anything she'd ever seen before. She had heard in the stories that wolves were larger than dogs, but this one was almost as large as her father. Anna took a step back in fear and tripped over a rock. She fell on her butt. The wolf stood up on it's hinds legs and Anna realized that it wasn't a wolf. Wolves can't stand on their hind legs. Though it was dark, Anna could tell that the creatures fur was a dark dark brown and it's eyes were a glowing bright read. The beast looked at Anna with it's glowing red eyes and it opened it's mouth, letting loose a howl to the moon. When it was done it looked down at Anna and then lunged at the ginger.

Anna's father had started to lead a search party into the forest when he heard the scream of a young girl, more specifically... _Anna. _When he heard her scream he didn't care about anything but her. His mind was dead focused on her. He whipped his horses reigns and his horse sped off. He ignored the calls of the others in the search party to get him to stop and continued towards where he heard the scream come from. When Anna's father finally arrived. He found her in the snow, a sniveling mess and sobbing. The snow had turned red, her arm having a large chunk taken out of it and it was bleeding heavily. He gasped in shock and jumped off his horse. Rushing to his daughters side.

"Anna!" He exclaimed and picked the ginger up. He brought her over to his horse and pulled out a blanket and wrapped her arm with it. Still holding her, he got up onto his horse and held her close to his body. The ginger held onto his shirt tightly with her uninjured arm. The king turned his horse around and bolted off to the castle. Praying to the gods that he'd make it in time. He zoomed past the search party which was trying to catch up with him, he zoomed past the break in the trees and into the town. And he zoomed straight to the castle.

He jumped off the horse and was greeted by his wife who looked at him in worry. She looked down at the bundle in his hand and gasped, her face becoming a mix of fear and worry.

"We need to get her to the doctor," She told him. He nodded and ran to the castle's doctor. The queen following closely behind him. The doctor gasped in shock when he saw the girl.

"Quick! Get her over here!" He said. The king obeyed and placed the girl down on the bed. Anna was breathing rapidly and her skin was pale white, paler than Elsa's skin. The doctor knew what this meant and he reacted as fast as he could. He took the blanket off the girls arm and cringed at what he saw underneath. The bite didn't look to pretty. And it took all of his control not to vomit. The doctor swallowed and rushed to get somethings. He grabbed some herbs to numb the pain and some bandages and a few other things. He returned to the ginger.

"Now princess. This here-" He said, lifting up a bottle of alcohol "- this will be used to clean your wounds, but it will hurt very much."

"But that is why I need you to take this," He held in his hand a small white flower.

"It will numb the pain," He told her. Though Anna was barely paying attention, her consciousness was fading fast. The doctor gave her the flower and it did numb the pain, but it didn't matter to Anna because she had blacked out. The doctor knew this now and he worked frantically to ensure her survival. He cleaned her wound with the liquid and then wrapped it tightly, but not too tight. He hoped and prayed that the girl would survive. He couldn't have another person dying on his hands.

"Will she live?" The queen asked him. He opened his mouth to respond and closed it. He did this a few more times before finally speaking.

"I don't know... I've never dealt with something this bad," He said, but it was a lie. He had dealt with something that bad before. But he didn't want to remember.

"Only time will tell," He told them. And then the game of waiting begun.

Though Elsa had cut her self off from Anna, she wasn't completely cut off. She knew about small things from the idle gossip of servants. The day Anna had sneaked out, she had heard that her younger sister was missing, but she thought nothing of it. Until the next day she heard gossip from the servants again, but this time it was gossip about how they had heard Anna was found dead. Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing and asked to see her father. Her father came.

"What is wrong Elsa?" He asked his eldest, bending down to be at eye level.

"Papa... I have heard some rumors from the servants about Anna...," she told him and she had to say no more. His eyes watered and he closed his eyes. He didn't want his daughter to see him cry. He had to remain strong looking.

"She... went missing... I found her in the forest outside the town... she was injured badly... she's being taken care of by the doctor right now," he told her, struggling to keep the sadness out of his voice. Though he failed, Elsa could tell he was sad.

"So she's okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yes and... no... right now it's unsure if she will... survive... the injury was very serious," he opened his eyes and looked at Elsa.

"P-Papa... can I see her? In case... she doesn't survive? I promise I won't touch her... I just want to see her... one last time," Elsa asked. The king paused for a moment and thought about it. He breathed in deeply.

"Yes... but only for a short time," He told her. The king brought Elsa to where Anna was being taken care of. Elsa gasped at the sight of her sister. Her sister was deathly pale and her arm was wrapped in bandages that was tinted light red. Elsa tried her hardest to conceal her feelings, she tried her hardest not to reach out and grab her sisters hand and caress it. But her hardest wasn't enough. Elsa reached out to grab Anna's hand, but her father stopped her.

"I know you want to grab her hand, but you can't Elsa," He told her. Elsa nodded numbly and her hand dropped back to her side.

"I think I've spent enough time with her, father," she told the king. He nodded and lead her out of the room. Looking back at Anna before leaving.

-TWAHQ-

It had been a week since Anna had been bitten by the wolf, and she had yet to awaken. And in that time her condition had worsened. Her skin was still deathly pale and her body refused to keep food down as well as water. She also had a high fever which felt like she was on fire. The doctor had begun to suspect she wouldn't make it. When suddenly she just woke up. Her mother and father were visiting her at the time and were shocked when her eyes just shot open. Though her father recovered quickly.

"Anna! Why did you run off?" He asked, his voice stern. Anna looked at her father with her teal eyes.

"I didn't want to be alone papa... I can't stand being lonely...," Anna said, her voice soft and weak. His face softened as he realized what his actions had caused. To protect Elsa he had cut everyone off, but in doing so it had harmed Anna. Because of his actions his daughter was now fighting for her life. Because he didn't think about Anna. At that moment the doctor walked in and had noticed Anna was awake. He came over to the ginger and asked her parents to leave so he could tend to her wounds.

Such was the way for the next few weeks. Her parents would visit and her wound, which showed slow signs of healing, was tended too. Though her fever had gone down, she still had an unnaturally high body temperature. And most things besides meat she couldn't keep down. The doctor didn't know what was wrong with her, until one night... it was the full moon. That night her parents were visiting her. She was talking to them about a strange dream she had where she was running in a field of flowers and felt like a dog. The moonlight shone through the window and touched Anna's skin.

Anna's eyes widened and she gasped. Her parents looked at her in confusion but that confusion turned into one of shock and fear as a scream tore through Anna's lips. They heard a loud cracking sound that sounded like a bone breaking. Anna stepped away from the window and into the shadows. Her parents watched in horror as Anna slowly, and painfully transformed into a werewolf. Though not as large as a normal werewolf, she was a werewolf none the less. Her fur was coloured like mahogany and her eyes were a glowing teal. Her father took a step forward towards the wolf. The wolf's head snapped up and looked at the man. It's lip curled up over it's teeth as it growled. The beast stood up on it's hind legs and though it didn't stand very tall, it was still very very fearsome looking.

The king took a step back in fear. At that moment the doctor walked in and gasped at the sight of the werewolf. He looked to the king and queen.

"QUICK! You must leave the room before the beast hurts you!" He told them.

"No! I refuse to leave, that beast is my daughter!" The king told the doctor.

"I know but in this form she's as savage as a wild animal and she'll tear you apart! Even as a child werewolves are dangerous!" He said.

"Sweet heart I think we should listen. I don't want to leave Anna right now, but he probably knows more on this subject than we do," the queen said. The king looked from his wife to the doctor to his daughter. He knew he was outnumbered here. The two slowly crept over to the door where the doctor closed and locked the door.

"That thing... why didn't it attack us as we were leaving?" The queen asked.

"There could've been a multiple of reasons. But I believe because the wolf is being held by your daughters feelings for you. She loves you two which means her wolf can't attack you without exerting quite a bit of effort," the doctor told them.

Inside the room, the wolf was left alone to do whatever it wanted. And it ran around the room chasing it's tail and jumping on the bed, accidentally tearing the pillows apart but oh well they could get more. And it played with what ever it could find in the room until it became tired and curled up on the torn bed and fell asleep. When morning came the queen entered the destroyed room and found Anna in human form sleeping like a dog on the torn bed.

It was then on that the king and queen knew their daughters would never be normal. Though that was okay to them, but they were afraid others would judge them. So the king tried everything in his powers to help the two be normal. For Elsa it was much easier, but for Anna it was harder. It took a long time before they finally found a way to stop Anna from transforming, but they were so happy when they did. They used wolfsbane to stop Anna from transforming, but the only problem with that was wolfsbane did not naturally grow in Arendelle so it had to be imported from Weaselton.

The day the king and queen left to go overseas, Anna felt uneasy. The full moon was less then three days away and she had never gone one without her parents there by her side. Though when the night did role around, she had survived through the night without a single problem. She knew she could do this. She knew she could survive without her parents by her side.

-TWAHQ-

A/N: And with that the prologue is done. Sorry if it gets weird near the end I got really tired near the end but oh well -shrugs- I might remake later. But I'm pretty happy with it. For gods sake it's more than 2 k words long! That's better than anything. I'm so happy and pleased with my self. So you have better enjoyed it. I'm still going to be working on Fire & Ice. So don't worry.


End file.
